The Past
by ShannonandStella
Summary: Set after season 3 ep 1, someone walks back into Shannon's life but will she like it
1. Chapter 1

As Shannon walked past Lawson she suddenly felt angry at him again for his irrational behaviour with the fire fighters, he had never acted this way before and if he wasn't about to talk to her than she was going to get even more angry since he had lost all confidence within his work since Stella had been transferred back to GD

"Lawson I need to talk to you" said Shannon as she walked over to TR2 where Lawson was unpacking the car

"Not now Shannon" sighed Lawson

"Seriously Lawson this is starting to get pathetic, I need to talk to you" said Shannon as she grabbed the bag that Lawson was picking up and placed it into the corner of the room where hers and Joshes bag was sitting from when they unpacked TR1

"Shannon I don't want to talk about this now" Growled Lawson before walking into the change rooms, Shannon sighed before Leon yelled down the hall to her

"Shannon someone is at the front desk for you" Leon yelled as he swivelled around in his chair

"Thanks Leon" said Shannon as she walked past his desk and into admin, as she looked at the man who wanted to see her she instantly got angry and slammed the door behind her when she walked through the door to talk to him

"Shannon the door never did anything to you" laughed the man as Shannon walked over to him

"And how would you know? I haven't seen you in over ten years and now you just turn up here?" yelled Shannon

"What I can't even come and say hello?" said her dad as he put his hands up in the air being sarcastic

"NO you can't you left mum and I, you never helped me, you never even came to see me when I graduated from the academy" growled Shannon as she turned around and went to go back through the door she had slammed but before she could her father grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him

"You don't speak to me like that Shannon" growled her dad, just as he said that Lawson came out of the door and saw the frightened look that appeared across her face as her father squeezed her arm

"Let go off her" yelled Lawson as he walked over to her and pushed Shannon's father away "Are you Okay?" asked Lawson looking at Shannon's arm" she nodded slowly before looking behind Lawson "I think it would be better to leave now before I change my mind and arrest you" growled Lawson just as her father started to scream at him

Don't you just hate cliffies? I will post the next part tomorrow if I get five reviews


	2. Chapter 2

"It isn't any of your business Lawson get off her and don't you dare tell me to leave my daughter alone" said Shannon's dad as she stepped beside Lawson and held his hand

"Dad leave, I don't want to see you, I have to go on the road leave now before Josh or Kerry comes because I can tell you that they will arrest you no questions asked now leave" said Shannon as Lawson squeezed her hand, as her dad face went red her left but before he left the building he hit the wall and left a blood trail that started to slowly seeped down the wall

"You okay?" asked Lawson as he pulled Shannon into his side

"Yeah you know that he shakes me up when I see him" said Shannon as she pulled Lawson towards the change rooms before she sat down and pulled her legs under her when she reached the bench as Lawson looked over at her his face fell he walked over too her and sat down as he pulled her into his side he kissed her head, after a minute Shannon had calmed down he started to speak

"Have you seen him since the last time i was with you?" asked Lawson looking over too her

"No I can't stand to see him, he hurt you and I not just emotionally but physically thank you for being here" said Shannon as she nestled her head into his shoulder as he placed his arm around her

"Okay here is the deal, you are going out on the road with me and if there is anything that comes up and you can't deal with it I ring Kerry and you come back to base and stay here until I get back, and you are staying with me tonight Shannon cause if he found out your workplace he will find where you live and plus you and josh aren't together so he can't protect you"

"Fine Lawson but you are going to go over the edge I will be fine I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later Lawson Shannon and Stella where in the car driving around Melbourne, stella was bored out of her brain so she decided to stop at the take away shop and get some lunch for everyone, Shannon was still sitting in the back, she hadn't even noticed that the car had stoped she was facing Stella's seat with her eyes closed, Lawson had enough of watching Shannon and walked over to the driver's side of the car to talk to Shannon, as he opened the door Shannon opened her eyes quickly and sighed when she saw it was Lawson

"Shannon you need to go home" sighed Lawson as he saw ager flash across her face

"Lawson I am fine, I'm not going home" said Shannon as she got out of the car and leant up against the car

"Shannon your not, I can't keep watching you, I haven't seen you like this in such a long time and frankly it is scaring the shit out of me and also Stella"

"Yeah well if I go home my father will find me there If I go back to base he will find me there this is the only place that he can't find me" sighed Shannon

"And he won't be able to find you at my place that is why you are staying with me"

"Yeah I know plus I want to be out here it will clear my head if I am at base I will be running through everything in my mind, i don't want that Lawson"

"Fine you stay out here, but tonight we are going to talk about this cause I don't like it"

"Fine, now let's get back to work" sighed Shannon as Stella came around the side of the car and gave Shannon her sandwich and Lawson his cheese and bacon roll.

Please review even if you don't like it you can remain anonymous here is a clue more reviews the quicker I write


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is the next part

As Stella started driving through to the car accident Shannon got a call on her phone as she answered it she froze Lawson noticed this before he quickly rang Kerry

"Hi" said Kerry her voice was angry as per usual

"Kerry it is Lawson" replied Lawson as Shannon chucked her phone

"Get to where we are I need you to pick up Shannon, get someone to make sure that her father doesn't come near base get an A.V.O if you have to, This bastard is scaring the shit out of her"

Stella looked into the mirror and saw that Shannon had her head in her hands and wasn't listening to them

"Why what's wrong?" asked Kerry walking towards her car

"Well let's see someone has just rung her and I'll will bet you fifty bucks it was her father and now she is completely out of it she didn't even respond when I told you to pick her up, She is staying at mine tonight so don't worry"

"Okay I will be there in twenty tell Shannon that if she moves from the car when you get to the MVA then I will make sure she stays at base for the next three weeks" sighed Kerry as she started to drive towards the position that TR1 had just pulled up at

"Shannon stay in the car, Stella grab the gear out the back and meet me at the car" said Lawson as he jumped out and ran towards the car with two teenagers in it and the other car with another three teenagers in it

"Shit okay Stella you get the ones out of this car I will get the others out of the other car, don't panic" said Lawson as he noticed Stella's face as she looked over at the car and noticed Shannon looking down at her hands. Ten minutes later Lawson and Stella had managed to get three out of the five teenagers out of the car, one of the teenagers was deceased the other was to trapped to see what his injuries where.

"Stella, this guy needs to get this cut under control can you look after that?" said Lawson as he looked over at Shannon who hadn't moved Stella nodded as she noticed Lawson's gaze falling upon Shannon's figure again

"Lawson snap out of it, She will be fine right now we have to worry about these kids" said Stella as she moved to Lawson's side and started to fix up some of the cuts that the teenager had, another two minutes passed as she heard the sirens Stella looked up and was thankful for the ambulance to finally arrive, she waved the paramedics over and started to tell them about their condition

"Okay five teenagers this guy is the worst two deceased we reckon the guy with the black t-shirt on has head trauma the girl has been thrown from the car" pointed Stella where Lawson was standing next to the car "She might have a Brocken arm but that is about it" said Stella as the paramedics nodded and started to check over the teenagers, Stella walked over to the car and talked to Lawson. Just as the paramedics where placing the two teenagers in the ambulance Stella walked over to the paramedic and started to talk to him

"The girl has asked us to take her to the hospital" said Stella as the paramedic nodded her ran to the drivers seat and shut the door before driving away. Just as the ambulance left the view of Stella and Lawson Kerry's came come into view as she pulled up she noticed the girl but then looked into the back of the car where she noticed Shannon her face blank

"Lawson what are you doing with the girl?" asked Kerry as she walked upto them

"She didn't want to go in the ambulance so we said we would take her to the hospital, the other officers are going to look after the bodies until the coroner gets here" said Lawson before walking to the side of the car and shacking Shannon

"Shannon come on you are going to base with Kerry" said Lawson as she looked up at him, she tried to stand up to get out of the car but nearly collapsed when she did so, before she could attempt it again Lawson grabbed her arm and pulled her into his body leaning all of her body weight onto him as he walked her over to the car

"Thank Lawson" sighed Shannon as he placed her into the car

"No problem, now go back to base and stay there okay" sighed Lawson as he kissed her check

"Will do" sighed Shannon as she placed her head onto her head rest and looked at him

Kerry walked over to the car and hoped in while she looked over at Lawson she smiled at him before talking to him "She won't be leaving the building if she values her job" laughed Kerry as she started the engine, Lawson closed the door before watching Kerry drive away

"Okay Stella let's get little Emily to the hospital" said Lawson as Stella picked up the girl and placed her into the back seat and did up her seat belt before walking around to the front and jumping into the back seat on the other side

"Lawson get to Kings street NOW" yelled Leon through the radio as him panic quickened

"What's wrong leon?" asked Stella as Lawson hit the sirens and drove towards Leon's destination

"IT's Shannon and Kerry" said Leon his voice full of panic

Okay here is the challenge, the more reviews I get the more I will make this story go out for. So lets see how many reviews I get


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about not updating so many things have been happening I have exams coming up again and I also have had lots of homework stupid school certificate anyway.

"Leon what happened?" asked Lawson as he started speeding the way that Shannon and Kerry had only disappeared a minute ago

"her father is at the accident" screamed Leon as he typed away at his computer Lawson could hear through the head set Leon ringing for an ambulance and trying to get the firies down to the site, as Lawson turned the corner he saw the side of Kerry's car wrapped around the telegraph pole the scene before them horrified Lawson as he stepped on the brakes the car slid before the car had even come to a complete stop he had jumped out of the car to sprint over to Kerry's to see how they were as he got to the car Kerry was fine she had a cut on her head but the impact had hit Shannon's side Kerry was checking over Shannon without moving her back just in case she had done something to herself in the crash, Lawson ran around too the other side of the car and saw Shannon, her arm was broken and her bone was sticking through her skin, Lawson checked for a pulse as he lifted up her hair blood was running down her neck her pulse was weak but still there.

"Stella get Kerry out of the car" Screamed Lawson all of the calmness leaving his body at the sight of Shannon lying in the car

"Yeah Lawson" said Stella as she sprinted back to TR and grabbed a crowbar before running back and wrenching the car door open, she quickly checked over Kerry before the paramedics came over and checked over her

"You are fine mam" said the paramedic as he walked over to the other side and started to help his mate check out Shannon, she hadn't gained consciousness since the crash.

"Lawson get that assehole of her father in custody" growled Kerry

"Kerry her father isn't here, he must have ran off" said Lawson trying to look over the paramedics to see Shannon's unconscious figure

"Lawson you stay with Shannon because that is obviously where your head is at" Kerry had grabbed a lapel camera and ear piece out of the car after she had been told that she was okay "Leon follow the bastard until the others can get him" growled Kerry before walking over too Stella, she had gone back over too TR to change her bloody clothes that Where smeared with Shannon's blood.


	6. Chapter 6

The paramedics pushed Lawson out of the way as they started looking over Shannon, her blood covered his arms, a tear escaped his eye as he looked over her, when he saw her father next he was going to kill him for doing this to his daughter. She was Lawson's friend and ex-lover the one he turned too when he needed help and the one who comforted her when she needed help.

"We have to get her too hospital" said the man as he signalled for the other man to get the trolley out of the ambulance, as he did the other guy sprinted to the ambulance before grabbing out the trolley and wheeling it back to the car, Lawson looked over at Shannon helplessly as the ambos placed a oxygen mask over her mouth and started prying the door open to get Shannon out. After another minutes they pried the door open and suddenly Shannon was able to be freed from the car, Emily saw everything that was happening from the car, her face was tear stained from seeing the wreckage in front of her.

"Lawson you go with Shannon to the hospital ring me when you find out anything okay?" asked Kerry as she looked over at the girl "Stella go look after Emily" said Kerry pointing at Emily who was still sitting it in the car.

"Yeah Kerry, we have to go to the hospital anyway to drop Emily so we could stay there after we get her looked after" said Stella as she turned around to walk back to the car

"No Stella we are going back out to catch Shannon's bastard of a father" growled Kerry before talking into her lapel camera

"Josh, Michael and Dom get your asses to where the last place that Shannon's father was seen and get the bastard into custody, also Leon get some uniform at the hospital I don't want him anywhere near he or the hospital"

"Yeah onit Kerry" same Josh's voice through the ear piece

"Kerry put a message through" said Leon through the earpiece

"good" growled Kerry before walking to the car and talking to Stella

"We need to escort Shannon back to the hospital this guy isn't going to let up, he might want to try and finish the job" said Kerry anger filling her voice

"Yeah got it Kerry" said Stella moving back to Emily.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been an hour since Shannon had been taken to hospital she was still in surgery since they had arrived, Lawson had his arms resting on his legs and his hands resting on his hands, Kerry sat beside him and Stella was in Emily's room they had found out that one of the boys was her boyfriend and had been angry with her when she broke up with him, that her right arm was broken and had fractured her left arm, they had called her parents but they didn't want anything to do with her since they blamed her for her sister's death

"Kerry" called Stella as she walked up to Kerry

"Hey how's Emily?" asked Kerry looking up

"That's what I want to talk to you about, she just told me that she ran away from home because her father had been abusing her she told me when I questioned her about the bruises on her stomach and legs and she needs somewhere to stay..." trailed of Stella

"So you want to look after her?"Asked Kerry a knowing smile threatening to leave her face

"Yeah" came Stella's voice, Lawson not even noticing that Stella and Kerry had been talking

"Okay, I will talk to my friends in Docs and get them to say that you want to be a temporary guardian and see what we can do from there" said Kerry

"Thanks, has there been any word on Shannon?" said Stella as she looked at Lawson

"No she is still in surgery and Stella you use Emily as a reason to get to work late, I will kick your ass out of TR" said Kerry her voice suddenly serious

"I know" smiled Stella before turning around and walking back into the room which she had appeared from a minute before hand.


	8. Chapter 8

As Shannon was wheeled out of the surgery doors, Kerry quickly stood up and walked over to Shannon and watched her unconscious body come out on a bed, she looked so helpless. Lawson stood up when he saw that it was Shannon. As he walked over he could see that her face had some scratches on it and no more blood trickled down her body, there was a line of stiches that trailed down her check from her temple down to a centre metre above her lip. The nurses bustled around as they wheeled Shannon into the same room that Emily was staying in asked by Kerry. As the nurses slowly left, one stayed behind to talk to Kerry

"She is in a stable condition, we haven't been able to find any information to tell her parents about her condition, do you have their details?" asked the women as she held the clipboard up

"No, her father was the one who put her in here and her mother and step father have been notified but won't come" growled Kerry as she placed a hand onto Shannon's forehead

"Oh okay, it says that Lawson Blake is her emergency contact" said the nurse looking up at Kerry "But when we rung him he didn't pick up" Lawson looked up at the nurse as she said his name, he had been in a trance looking over what he could see of Shannon's body, he partially blamed himself for what happened to the women that laid in front of him.

"Yeah that's me, when Shan and I dated a long time ago she asked me to be her emergency contact guess she never could be bothered to change it" said Lawson sitting down on a chair beside Shannon's bed and held her hand that was covered in bandages

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

So any reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

The nurse looked over at Lawson a he said that he was Shannon's emergency contact, she looked at the pain that was in his eyes, the pain that was just evident in Kerry's eyes that she was desperately trying to hide from her eyes as not to scare Emily and Stella, she knew that if she was the one who broke these people in the room would break as well.

"Okay well we need you to sign some papers to sing her in properly and some other papers" said the nurse trailing off

"Lawson you go I will stay here" said Kerry placing a hand on his shoulder, Lawson nodded looking down at Shannon he gently kissed her head before pulling himself up from the chair beside Shannon's body and followed the nurse out of the room.

"Kerry, Lawson and Shannon?" asked Stella, there had been rumours going around TR about them having a relationship ages ago and that it didn't work out but now it was confirmed it made so much sense to Stella, the way that before Lawson could even say anything Shannon would be doing it, the way that the protected each other's back's the way that they moved around each other with ease never hitting each other and the way that Lawson had a go at Josh that day when they had that fight, it all fell into place the way that they felt about each other.

"So the rumours where true" sighed Kerry, she had heard them around the base too but had decided to ignore them.

"Yeah I guess" sighed Stella she looked down at Shannon, if there was anyone she counted as her best friend it was the woman in front of her, since everything that had happened Shannon had always only been a call away.

"Stella?" came a small voice from behind her

"Hey Em, you okay?" Asked Stella suddenly walking over to the girl and placing her hand on top of hers, the cast coming half way down her hand

"Yeah, just a bit sore, I thought you had left" sighed Emily her eyes closing slightly

"I am not going to leave Em and If I am I will tell you" said Stella as the girl nodded her head

"Thank you" said Emily her eyes closing completely now

"Go to sleep, I will be right here Em" said Stella slowly moving her hand away from Emily's before sitting down beside her on the white chair.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily nodded one last time before drifting of to sleep, Stella looked over at Kerry who had now pulled up a seat in the middle of the room between the two beds at the end of both the beds the curtains came around giving privacy to Emily and Shannon but not blocking out the two girls so Kerry could keep an eye on both of them at the same time.

"Stella, I think you will be great with her" said Kerry giving her a smile, the first real smile she had given since she had been in the accident with Shannon

"Thanks Kerry" smiled Stella looking over at Emily making sure she was okay

"But Stel, don't come to me for advice on her, I stuffed up my relationship with James I aint no good at these things" Kerry smiled again as a small smile came over Stella's face

"Kerry you would have been a great mum, a tough one but a good one, just because he didn't realise that doesn't mean that he loves you any less" said Stella smiling as Kerry nodded her head

"Thanks for that Stel" laughed Kerry as Lawson walked back into the room, his posture had stiffened a bit and his face appear around the curtain he looked at Shannon hopping that suddenly Shannon would open her eyes and laugh at the way that they were looking so glum, but she wouldn't not yet anyway

"What's wrong" said Stella automatically looking over at Shannon at his expression, Lawson's head just shook before sitting down on the chair beside Shannon's lifeless body.

"Nothing, the nurses just made me sign some things, Shan decided to become an organ donor a couple of years ago at the same time she asked me to become her emergency contact, I just had to sign the papers that said that if she does pass away that I give permission for the organs to be taken" sighed Lawson tears forming in his eyes

"Why did you do that?" asked Kerry confused

"Because I know how much Shan wanted to help, that night that she filled out all the paper work and such we talked about all the reasons that she wanted to do it and I promised her if it came to it I would say yes, if she passes I am going to for fill it If I didn't I would feel bad about it" a tear now slid down his cheek as he held Shannon's hand and kissed her for head, Kerry and Stella looked at each other before nodding and giving Lawson some space by looking over at Emily and watching her sleep.

**_please review this I only one review from the last chapter which kinda made me upset :( anyway the little blue button below is your best friend (more reviews I get the quicker I update)_**


	11. Chapter 11

SHANNON'S POV:

I saw the car coming towards me, Kerry trying to swerve as it didn't slow I looked into the front of the car and saw the man I had been dreading his angry face with his brown hair staring at me, my blood ran cold. My father was going to try and kill me how freaking typical I had never followed his dreams he wanted me to be a school teacher or an accountant never someone who actually put there live on the line every day. I turned my head praying to god that we would hit anything as Kerry swerved but my prae was too late as I turned again I saw a long piece of wood come out of nowhere I hoped that I would survive I needed to survive I couldn't leave Lawson he already told me that he loved me, we had been keeping our relationship quite from Kerry knowing if she knew that we would get split into different cars and our relationship had been strictly personal it hadn't affected our working relationship so no one needed to know. I thought back to that night that Lawson told me that he loved me.

I opened the door to see Lawson standing outside I smiled as I leant my head on the door frame as he smiled, the true smile that he doesn't show often enough. I laughed as he pulled me to his body and kissed my head, the feel of his lips on my hair made me shiver, I stepped back and kissed his on the check laughing at the expression came over his face wanting.

"Nice teasing me already Shan, can I come in?" laughed Lawson I smiled as he placed a quick kiss to my lips

"hmm maybe if you kiss me once more" another smile formed on his face as he leant in a captured my lips a second time before pulling away seconds later, he laughed and stepped around me before I punched him lightly in the arm before talking to him again "smartass" I laughed before grabbing his hand and pulling his towards the lounge room and pushing him onto the lounge he laughed as he pulled a piece of pizza out of the box and beckoned me to sit next to him, I did so he wrapped his arms around my waist as we watched pirate of the Caribbean a movie in which I secretly loved.


	12. Author Note

Heyy everyone

Sorry for any inconvenience that this may bring you but I will not be writing for the next two/three month due to me being busy with lots of school work and work experience. I will try and update atleast once during this time but bear with me since I am very busy being in year 10 and having the deal with some personal issues. I will be reading the stories on here though and will be reviewing them but not as often

Thank you for everyone's reviews and support

Sincerely Shannon.


End file.
